metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vaporwing
Can these be a Vaporwing? 15:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) OMG YES THANK YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 16:04, March 15, 2011 (UTC) On your advice, I have taken a closer look at the logbook entry of the Vaporwing and compared it to the design of this robot, coming to the conclusion that they are not at all similar: the Vaporwing lacks weapon systems, while this robot deploys explosive energy globes; the Vaporwing leaves a trail of gas, while this robot does no such thing (the "red wings" are in fact some form of angular energy shield close to the device's body); and while Vaporwings are stated to be capable of flight these robots are physically attached to the zipline cable. If any unnamed robot is the most likely candidate for a Vaporwing, it is UAM 4, not this one. UAM 4 is at least capable of flight, unarmed, and visually indistinct enough that it may in fact leave a vapor trail that we cannot see. However, I am of the opinion that the scan data was in fact originally intended for the Elysial Shriekbat: these robots do in fact leave behind a noticeable vapor trail, are known to have gone rogue, are capable of flight, and are entirely unarmed (though rather explosive). "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) The Vaporwing and UAM 5 have no weapon systems, and they leave behind energized gas. The energized gas is the globes that it leaves behind, which is electrical energy that shocks you if you fail to destroy it. I think Vaporwing is UAM 5. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 02:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) The globes do not in any way resemble a gas, and are not left behind in a wake but rather deployed intermittently far below the robot. Also, there is no explanation why the supposedly airborne "vaporwings" would be physically affixed to a zipline cable. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) In the pic I see it being completely airbone and maybe the orbs are EM disturbances made by the Vaporwing while flying extremely near the cable. I think the "red wings" are the energized trail left by the gas. 12:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Then you have probably never looked cloasely enough to see that the device is attached to the cable by means of two small arms on its underside. The remainder is unsubstantiated speculation. However, if we could somehow rip the models of these devices from the game, I suspect that this would be resolved in fairly short order. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ahem. If "someone" could procure a rip of the unidentified mechanoid's model so that I could examine it properly, I believe that I could identify it with much more ability..."My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Location What specific location in Skytown can i find these floating rings???(Latinlingo 18:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC))